Rogue Bruiser
Rogue Bruiser is an English Mark VII Jaeger, inspired by Guardian Bravo and Gipsy Avenger. Piloted By Jack Cook and Edward (Eddie) Wick. This Jaeger was constructed in 2038, 3 years after the Mega/King-Kaiju attack on Tokyo. The Mega/King-Kaiju attack was the closest kaiju attack to ending the world. Rogue Bruiser was built and designed to be two Jaegers in one, to double the power. In theory, this meant that less Jaegers would need to be deployed if another event of that scale were to happen. Rogue Bruiser has an American brother known as Gipsy Guardian. Gipsy Guardian has the exact same stats as Rogue Bruiser, their only differences are that Gipsy Guardian is blue and American. Gipsy Guardian was built for the same purpose as Rogue Bruiser. History Rogue Bruiser's First Kaiju Kill was Anubis, a 230ft kaiju that had hidden in the ocean for 4 years since its breach date in 2034. The kaiju was a catagory VI. As the kaiju was 52 ft shorter than Rogue Bruiser, it wasn't much of a problem. But the kaiju caused severe structural damage to London, the city the fight took place. The kaiju emerged from the Atlantic breach. Rogue Bruiser defeated the kaiju with a deadly swing of its whip, throwing Anubis against the shard, causing it to collapse onto him. Rogue Bruiser had several other victories similar to this one all around England and parts of Europe. The most noticeable one though, was Rogue Bruisers most recent kill, it took place in Manchester on the 15th of June, 2044. Bullast, a 340 ft Kaiju weighing 3,900 tons, set foot on English soil. The Kaiju had attacked 2 cities since its breach date on October 21st, 2034. Those cities were Brest in France, and Rennes in France. The Kaiju succeeded in both attacks. It also brought down 2 Jaegers, Rhine Cavalier and Tempest Wight. After These attacks, it remained in the sea, until the 11h of May, 2044. First, it attacked and flattened the city of Liverpool without a Jaeger in its way, it destroyed Liverpool in under 20 minutes. It then made its way to Manchester, by then, Rogue Bruiser was on its way. Rogue Bruiser was completely out-sized by this Kaiju, but this was the type of situation Rogue Bruiser was built for, 2 Jaegers in 1. Rogue Bruiser used its speed and agility against the slow Kaiju, to wear him out, but it didn't work. Rogue Bruiser Swung its whip at the creature, but Bullast grabbed the whip and used it to swing Rogue Bruiser and throw him against buildings, Rogue Bruiser sustained heavy damaged and remained down for a few minutes to recover. But by then, Bullast had continued his rampage. Rogue Bruiser got up and shot Bullast with his Plasma Cannon multiple times, Bullast then charged at Rogue Bruiser and Tore his left arm off. Rogue Bruiser then climbed up Bullast's back up to his neck and wrapped his whip around Bullast's neck, then chocked him. This downed Bullast, giving Rogue Bruiser enough time to lift up Bullast and throw him against Beetham Tower, causing it to collapse. Bullast was now weakened so much that he couldn't get up, Rogue Bruiser then deactivated the Arc Whip and enabled the right arm plasma cannon, Rogue Bruiser then shot at the Kaijiu multiple times, penetrating Bullast's skin and exposing his organs, killing the kaiju. That was Rogue Bruiser's 9th kill, and it was a close call. Rogue Bruiser was repaired immediately after the event and was back in service 3 months later. Category:Jaeger